Not According to Plan
by Kurohi Rokujou
Summary: Harry knew from the moment that Dumbledore entered the Great Hall that morning that it was going to be an interesting day. Not the good interesting, it would be the type of interesting that would have Harry as a bug under a magnifying glass. This year was already proving to be troublesome. AU/Canon divergence. Sytherin!Harry Good!Malfoys Misunderstood!Dark Side. Pairings?
1. Chapter 1

"Dear students, it has come to our attention that when while in the muggle word, mistakes are inevitable." Dumbledore said trying to placate the mutterings and whispers of students. He discreetly looked at Harry Potter at the Slytherin table, the house he had been resorted to.

He had, in an astoundingly strong voice, said that he wished to be resorted at the Welcoming Feast after all the first-years, (A small group of 25 of them), had been sorted. The Sorting Hat had said aloud, "So, you're letting me do my job eh?" and sorted him in to Slytherin. It came as a surprise to all of the Hogwarts staff and students when he smiled and went with no objection. His friends looked at him wide eyed. This apparently prompted Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger to be resorted as well. Granger went to Ravenclaw and Longbottom went to Hufflepuff.

"Most of the Muggleborns and Half-Bloods and maybe the occasional Pureblood, know what a Street Magician is." Dumbledore continued after hearing a few affirmations. "We have an alliance with an association called the Eye which has true magic mixed with our magic and street magicians." Dumbledore paused and continued, "The reason I have asked for their assistance is that we are afraid you may mess up in the Muggle world and can't obliviate all the witness. You may have to pass it off as street magic." Purebloods at the Slytherin table scoffed. Harry smiled and kept on listening to the Headmaster's words.

"The group that will be assisting us is here already. The group consists of 3 young men, and one young woman. Please give a hand to the Four Horsemen!" Harry's smile slipped right off his face.

The Great Hall's doors opened to reveal a bald, average size man with a fedora who seemed to assess everything and look in to the bottom of your soul; a man with a semi curly, semi unruly brown hair; young man who barely looked 18 with warm brown eyes; and a woman with fiery red hair and gloves, she had a warm smile on her face. Harry tried to curl in on himself so the group wouldn't see him. Malfoy, who was sitting next to him, taunted a bit, "Scared of the new ones Potter?"

"Stuff it, Malfoy. And no, I'm not scared," Harry hissed, "I'm petrified." Malfoy shot him a confused glance. Harry and Draco had seemingly become good friends, after putting apart their differences, of course. They became better friends than Harry and Ron ever were.

"How come? They seem like nice enough people," Draco asked. "Well, I've told you how my Aunt and Uncle treated me. Remember I told I once had to go with them to New York?" Draco nodded. "They left me, Hedwig, and my trunk there. I was left to wander the streets for days there until I found them," Harry motioned to the Four Horsemen, "Well, they found me but the point is that I got really close to them. They are almost like my family. Then three weeks before school started I got my letter. Came back here after taking an illegal floo and went to Diagon Alley. I got my stuff and then I came here. I mean they probably got worried sick, thirteen year old on their watch just up and left."

Harry looked very conflicted so Draco patted his hand. Harry had been very worried since last year where Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban and someone let out a giant basilisk. All in the same year, Gildroy Lockheart got killed because of the basilisk, and Remus Lupin began to teach one month into the second term. Harry got targeted by dementors and learned the Patronus spell while trying to find the hissing voices that came from the walls.

The problems were solved. Pettigrew was put in Azkaban and Sirius Black's name cleared. Lupin remained as the DADA Professor and Snape became a bit more snappish. It was overall a good year.

Now this year, there was the Four Horsemen. Would Harry's life ever get easy?

"Mr. Atlas! Can you say your line?" A muggleborn from Hufflepuff asked. A few other muggleborns and half-bloods exclaimed their agreement. The man named Mr. Atlas chuckled, and then, "You'll have to help me, alright?" Many students cheered and agreed. "Because the closer you look,"

"The less you'll see!" Many students cheered.

Most students were very confused and the Professors even more so.

"Excuse me, I don't want to sound or be rude, but wasn't Mr. Wilder supposed to be, y'know, dead?" A normally shy Ravenclaw asked. "The Four Horsemen looked at each other and chuckled. "That was one of our best acts. As you can see, our youngest member is quite alive." A red haired woman said.

"Alive and annoying as ever you mean." The man with the fedora corrected.

"Oh come on Merritt! I'm not that bad!" The young man beside him said.

"You're right," Mr. Atlas said, "You're worse."

The red hair woman glared at her companions and looked apologetically to the teachers. "I'm sorry, these three can be very immature at times, but I promise you they will take this seriously. Isn't that right gentlemen?" She glared.

"Right, Henley."

"Of course, ma'am."

"Correct, my ex-assistant."

"Ugh, men." Henley said fondly, and all three of them gave a shit eating grin. Harry smiled lightly at them, glad they hadn't noticed him. He knew it was for the best, they probably had forgotten about him by now, it had been three years. But, the truth about life, was that things never really go your way. And therefore, Harry James Potter, age 14, was spotted by Jack Wilder in the Slytherin table when he turned his head just the right amount of degrees. And the first words out of his mouth were quite enlightening.

"Harry, is that really you? Where the hell have you been?!"


	2. Chapter 2

The entire hall broke out into whispers, and as if by magic, there was a moment that Harry could escape, and it was thanks to the Weasley twins, Dean, and Seamus.

CRASH!

Half of the cutlery, goblets, glasses, and courses of the Gryffindor table were on the floor. The temporary distraction provided Harry with enough of a cover to be able to do the one thing his lovely relatives taught him how to do well.

Run.

Harry practically sprinted out the door, tripping more than once, and making it to the entrance of the dungeons, somehow very quickly. Now his thinking and reasoning was as sound as it was going to get at the time, so he didn't take into account that Snape was not at breakfast that morning, so naturally, Harry did the other thing he could do well.

Fuck up greatly.

In hindsight, it was a probability of 50/50 to what could have happened to him, maybe he would bump (quite literally) into Snape, and maybe he wouldn't. Heck, he preferred even Filch at this point if it meant getting away from the Four Horsemen. It could be seen as a coward move, but he had to have his whole life and his past experiences taken into universe had to cut him some slack.

The body below him had other thoughts.

"Mr. Potter, what in world is the meaning of this?!" Snape snapped at him, his disheveled state doing nothing to stop him from looking like an enraged dragon. And this dragon was spiting fire as well. Harry was going to come out of this situation (hopefully just with) some burns. Snape looked just about ready to kill him, an surely he had perfect knowledge on how to hide a very bloody crime scene.

"I- uh-, well you see-"Harry stuttered out, balancing himself on Snape's lap, his arms stretched out in front of him on the professor's chest.

"Before giving me your half brained excuse, Potter, get. Off. Me." Snape growled. Harry leapt up, his heart pounding away a mile per minute, and was blushing heavily. Great, just what he needed, more humiliation. Harry looked down to the ground and quietly said, "I just want to go back to the Common Room, sir." Hoping that was enough, Harry waited with abated breath, praying that he would maybe even make him scrub cauldrons, for the duration of the Four Horsemen's stay perhaps?

Well, wishful thinking was just that. Wishful thinking.

"Potter, do not take me for a fool. Now, I wish to know why you thought running around like an imbecile was more convenient than walking normally, in a hall where you know that the stones are uneven and slippery." Snape drawled out, look of absolute boredom on his face. His eyes though, showed an almost concerned emotion. As quickly as that emotion showed, it disappeared, causing Harry to wonder if he had imagined it.

"Potter, I haven't got all day, I do have things to do besides being some kind of counselor to you and your poor little lion's heart. Out with it boy!" Snape barked. Harry flinched slightly, briefly reminded of his Uncle Vernon, and then rushed out, "I am not comfortable with having to deal with someone who I never explain where I was from or that was an ACTUAL wizard with a wand and owl, or that my relatives hate me so much that they left me stranded on a continent that I knew no idea how to navigate, or that I had to go to a wizarding school in Scotland, or that they were the closest thing to family I have every had, or that-" Harry suddenly couldn't hear himself although his mouth was still moving. He looked at Snape and blushed when Snape raised a brow at him.

"Truly, one can take a lion out of the den, but not the den out of the lion. Your foolish Gryffindor ways will be the absolute end of you, Potter. Now," Snape drawled apathetically, "Your little problems with our guests should be resolved in such a manner that will not bring further unwanted attention on Slytherin house, as I am sure your little stunt caused a bad enough impression." Snape cancelled the silencing spell. "Am I understood, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes sir," Harry mumbled, face putting a pomegranate to shame, and walked briskly around Snape when, "I do not remember excusing you Potter, and I do believe that you have earned yourself a week's detention with me for acting like a complete dunderhead." Snape smirked. Harry almost groaned, and walked back to Snape. Snape had an almost amused look on his face, "You are free to go, Potter. Your detention begins at 8 p.m. sharp, any minute you are late is an extra week added. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Harry looked down to the ground and walked away as quickly as he could. Guess who was going to be about 10 minutes late?

~X~

"He was here all this time? Why didn't he tell us anything?" Jack muttered, shuffling a deck of cards as quickly as he could while pacing. Daniel was standing near one of the portraits in the room, also looking a bit confused, though he would never admit it. The Four Horsemen were in their suite in the dungeons of the castle, their placement there brought a twinkle to the headmaster's eye and they quickly grew suspicious. Merritt had been tried reading the man with no avail.

Henley was sitting down in one of the arm chairs in the room while Merritt was leaning on the wall near her. Dylan, their handler, would not join them for another couple of days as he was trying to somehow quit his FBI job, but they knew that he would be as equally as surprised about Harry. They were told that they would be near a dormitory of one of the houses, Slytherin, and that they generally did not cause trouble or ruckus.

"I appear to be in the exact situation as you, Jack, so forgive me if my response seems to be unhelpful." Daniel snapped, patience having worn thin. Merritt snapped his fingers gaining the attention of those in the room. "Okay, Lover boy, don't take it out on Jack, your controlling ways need to be put on hold at the moment." Henley nodded in agreement while Jack looked surprised. Daniel sighed and sat down in the sofa across from Henley and Merritt. Jack looked at him with caution and gingerly sat next to him, putting the worn deck of cards away. Daniel looked at him and smiled apologetically, Jack giving him a small smile in return. Merritt and Henley looked smugly at each other.

"Alright, what house is Harry in?" Henley asked nonchalantly. The three men in the room looked at her with confusion. She shook her head, "Men, honestly. If we want to properly talk to Harry, then we should either catch him at mealtimes, which I sincerely doubt will be possible now, or, we could find what house he is in, find out his schedule, and corner him." Really, the plan seemed a bit far-fetched, but they did pull off more extravagant stunts for a living.

"Sounds good to me," Came Jack's quick reply. Merritt looked Daniel and they both shrugged and nodded at Henley. Henley smiled and adjusted her gloves, "Well, it seems we have bit of research to do, don't we boys?"

~X~

In the Slytherin common room, Draco as trying to find his quill, a silver one that Harry had gifted him the previous year when they were still quite new in their friendship. Everyone in the dorm snickered at Draco's frazzled expression. Harry on the other hand was looking out the window into the Black Lake, the Giant Squid rushing past to catch smaller fish; Harry's transfiguration book lay open in his lap and was all but forgotten.

"Ah-ha!" Came Draco's victory cry and he sat down near Harry with a thump. Harry was startled out of his daze, his heavy book falling out of his lap and onto his left foot. Harry hissed out in pain and glared at Draco. Draco looked unapologetic and even had the audacity to smirk.

"So, why were you so terrified of the illusionists?"

"I old you already Draco, you seem to have quite the selective memory. They took me in for the summer about three years ago and I just left without a note or anything three weeks before the school year of hell was unleashed on earth. Nothing more, nothing less. I was a scared twelve year old who new nothing better and I thought coming back here to this wonderful institution was my best bet. I know better now." Harry grumbled and rubbed his now sore toes. Draco raised an elegant eyebrow, seemingly unimpressed. Harry looked at him and groaned.

"For Merlin's sake Draco! What else do you want me to say? I fucked a stripper while in New York? I was eleven!"

"There's the spirit! I was starting to wonder if the golden boy attitude from the lion's den was gone completely. Backbone, Potter!"

Harry obtained a deadpan look on his face. In that moment, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini walked into the dorm room, "Professor Snape will be holding a house meeting concerning the illusionists and the classes we will be required to take with them," Blaise said, Theodore nodded in agreement, though remained silent.

"I assume we would have to behave with certain-" Draco was cut off by a loud knock at the dorm of the common room. The noise around the House immediately died down, and confusion abounded. Everyone shifted around nervously and looked to the four boys that came down from the dorms, the highest ranking people in Slytherin in that moment.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about that?" Theodore muttered.


End file.
